Ancient Lovers
by Arkhaggelos
Summary: What if Kaname loved someone other than Yuki? What if he sees her only as his sister and nothing else? This is the story of a woman, a pureblood vampire, that knows Kaname since he was born and in his past life, before he was reborn by Rido. She is an ancient vampire and this is their story. Pairings: Kaname/OC
1. Prologue

**Author's note: Hi! This is a story that I had on my mind. I had to write it down.**

 **Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own anything, just my OC.**

 **Note: - "Talking"**

* * *

 **Ancient Lovers**

 _Prologue_

3rd Person Pov

Kuran Kaname stood in front of the window, in his suite at the Moon Dorms in the Cross Academy. He was looking at the moon, its light shining over his face when suddenly his eyes started glowing red and he said in a soft voice, a longing look in his eyes.

"Soon... We will reunite soon..."

Somewhere else a beautiful woman lays on a bed in a room with no windows, her long brown hair that reaches her waist, her peacefully sleeping face and her delicate hands, one over another placed just under her chest.

It was the perfect picture of the Sleeping Beauty.

Gently her finger started to move and her eyes opened to reveal the red - brown color of her eyes that resemble the looks off the pureblood vampire, Kuran Kaname.

She sat up in bed and her eyes started glowing red, quietly she muttered "The time has come I see..."

Slowly she got up and made her way to the door. Since she was in the basement she had to go up the stairs to get out of the house she had been residing for the past years.

Once outside she closed her eyes for a minute just to feel the slight breeze in the air. She opened her eyes again and looked at the Moon.

"I'm coming for you my sweet child" with those words she used her powers to change the nightgown she was using into a black and red kimono. She arranged her hair to look presentable but still loose and set out to go find the person she loved most.

The one who was alone without her by his side, something that she promised herself that will never happen again.

Back with the president of the Moon Dormitory, who was sitting in his desk in front of a chess board picking up the queen and looking at the piece, when a knock came to the door.

"Enter" he ordered.

"Excuse me for interrupting" said Takuma Ichijo as he entered the room.

"It's all right, what did you need?" said Kaname.

"I just wanted to inform you that they are all waiting for you, just as you requested." responded Takuma.

"Good, I'll be down in a minute." said Kaname.

"Understood" with that Takuma left the room.

Closing his eyes for a second, he glanced at the queen and then said to the empty room "I will be waiting".

He put the piece down and then got up and went to the door, down the hall and descended the stairs. Where every resident of the moon dorms were waiting for his arrival.

"I wanted to inform you all that we will have an important person attending the school. I believe she will arrive soon. I want you all to respect her and treat her as if she were me. Is that understood?" He declared obviously shocking everyone. But at the warning in his voice they all knobbed.

Satisfied he went back to his suite. When he was gone Hanabusa asked "Who is coming that is so important?"

Ruka answered "I have no idea but I guess we will find out soon."

Little did they know just how important this mysterious person was.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Review and any suggestions or ideas that you have for the story I will appreciate.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hi! The first chapter here we go!**

 **Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own anything, just my OC.**

 **Note: - "Talking"**

 **\- 'Thinking'**

* * *

 **Ancient Lovers**

 _Chapter 1_

3rd Person Pov

In the cross Academy, the night class was in the middle of a lesson. The teacher was talking but no one was listening since they already know all that is being said. So they are all doing whatever they want.

Hanabusa Aido was looking at the dorm president who usually was reading in his chair but now he was looking out the window, the book in his hands closed, forgotten.

Ruka Souen was also looking at the pureblood with concern in her eyes.

"What's wrong with Kaname-sama?" she asked. It was Aido who responded. "I don't know. He's been looking at the moon ever since the announcement."

"Maybe he's waiting for the person who should arrive soon" Akatsuki Kain joined the conversation.

"You can tell that Kaname-sama hasn't been sleeping." said Rima Toya quietly from the seat behind Aido. Senri Shiki was next to her and they were both eating Pocky.

Takuma approached the group and said "Yes, it's true. Whoever it is that is coming I believe Kaname wants to be prepared to greet them."

"But not sleeping? It's not good for his body!" Ruka said.

"I guess it just shows how important the person is." Takuma said.

"I hope she or he is worth it, the way this person is making kaname-sama suffer I don't like them already." Ruka continued.

As soon as the words were out of her mouth the windows cracked making them all turn to look at Kaname. He slowly turned his head from the window and looked directly at Ruka with glowing red eyes.

"You will be careful with what you say in front of me, Ruka. Or there shall be consequences with anyone that insults her." the pureblood said with a powerful voice, an angry tone lacing his voice.

"I apologize, Kaname-sama, it won't happen again" said Ruka nervously.

"Anyone that dares insult her in my presence or I later find out what was said will make me very, very angry. Is that understood?" he said with an authoritative voice, eyes still bright red.

Every single student of the night class stood and bowed before Kaname and in unison they all said "Yes, Kaname-sama".

Elsewhere, the newly awaken vampire was walking down the streets, they were deserted, there was no one around at that time of the night.

Normally humans were all asleep but for her kind, the night was their time. Even so there is always someone, a human someone around. Such as the young man who was walking in her direction.

When the men approached she stopped him, asking politely "Pardon me, could you tell me which way is the Cross Academy?"

The men looked at young woman dressed in a kimono and blushed when he saw her beauty. "Ah... Yes you just have to continue walking down the street and then turn right. You will see the academy right away." the man said nervously.

"Thank you for your help, boy." she replied. With that she starts walking following the men's instructions, leaving him behind slightly dumbstruck for being called a boy at his age. By a woman who looked younger than him no less!

Not 5 minutes later, after she turns right she stopped for a second, looked up and saw the academy. She could feel his presence inside, it made her smile. Walking again with the goal to reach the place that he had chosen to reside for the time being.

When she came in front of a gate she jumped it with ease. She could feel him stronger now that she was closer. She walked in the direction that she could feel him.

"Stop right there." a voice suddenly shouted. She turned around and saw a boy with silver hair and lavender eyes. He had a gun, a anti-vampire gun to be exact. So this boy was a vampire hunter.

She could feel that he was a vampire, but she knew that he had been a human first, so a pureblood vampire had to have bitten him. How he wasn't a level E yet she didn't know.

"Who are you? And what business do you have here?" he shouted again.

She calmly responded "It does not concern you who I am or why I am here."

"It does if you are here unauthorized, vampire." he spited with such disgust that angered her, not that she showed it. But the final straw was when he shoot with his gun at her.

With her powers she was able to stop the attack, her eyes glowing red.

"You should learn to respect your elders, boy." she said ignoring his angered and shocked face. She used her powers to knock him unconscious.

"Next time be more careful with who you shoot the gun at." was all she said before going in the same direction, this time with no interruptions on the way.

She reached a building and entered, following where his presence was more powerful. Trusting the pull to take her to his location.

Upon reaching a door that, no doubt, he was behind she open it and saw multiple vampires. Some were on the windows and others were in groups at the seats. There were also some of them that were alone, sleeping or doing other things.

But the one that caught her attention was the pureblood already looking at her. He had sense her coming, her presence approaching his location. He had been waiting for so long for this moment and now here she was, standing in front of him.

The moment she open the door all eyes were on her, they were cautious and slightly shocked at her uncanny appearance, similar to their leader.

'Is this her? The new student?' thought Takuma.

Kaname started walking in her direction, stopping in front of her. All eyes were on them.

She lifted her right hand and laid it on his cheek. He visibly leaned into it, his eyes closing slowly and inhaling her scent. She smiled softly, his left hand gripped the one on his cheek and with her left hand she grabbed his right. Giving it a slight squeeze to reassure him that she was really there and that it wasn't a dream.

The others present were shocked to see this side of their leader. His actions with her were something they have never seen before. They couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"I'm back, Kaname." She said with such tenderness and warmth in her voice and eyes that shocked even more the ones watching.

This woman that they didn't know calls the pureblood without honorifics and is touching him without permission. But what shocked them even more was the fact that their leader aloud it, relished it even.

They didn't do anything but watch because even if the shock had passed they could feel the power she irradiated. It was the same if not more than Kaname emitted. That could only mean that she was a pureblood. And the consequences inflicted on those that dare interrupt were unspeakable, they can easily tell that they wouldn't take it lightly if anyone does stop the reunion.

Kaname opened his eyes and after a minute of looking at the orbs he missed so much this past years he said with love and affection in his eyes and tone "Welcome home, Kara"

They smiled at each other, relishing in each other's presence. Taking comfort from the touch of their hands on the others skin. Falling silent and simply looking at the others appearance.

In the other part of the school, Yuki Cross was with the headmaster of the school and her adoptive father, Kaien Cross.

"Don't worry so much Yuki; I'm sure he's fine. You know how he is." Kaien said to try and reassure his daughter, a smile on his face.

"But Zero should be here by now. What if something happened?" Yuki said horrified at the idea. "I will look for him." She said with determination.

Before the headmaster can stop her Zero banged the door open.

"Zero!" Yuki shouted in surprise and relief "Where were you? Do you know how worried I was?"

Instead of answering, Zero ignored her and looked at Kaien. The expression on his face made Kaein turn serious because Zero's breath was shallow and from his cloths you can tell he had been on the ground.

"There's someone on the school grounds, she knocked me unconscious." He explained.

"What?" Yuki shouted a worried expression on her face.

"It was a vampire, but not a normal one." Zero continued.

"What do you mean?" Kaien asked very seriously.

"It was a pureblood." He explained a serious and furious expression on his face. No doubt because this person has defeated him. It only feeds his anger for purebloods.

"Where is she?" Kaien asked immediately.

"When I found her she was walking in the direction of the night class. She probably has already reached them." Zero said, by this time he has already cached his breath and was ready for a fight. Determined to not be defeated this time.

"Let's go. Kaname-kun must be handling the situation." Kaien said. Taking the lead, Yuki and Zero following behind him with their weapons ready to confront the stranger, they headed in the direction the night class was having their lessons.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Now we know her name (Kara) and they have reunited. There will be more in the next chapter.**

 **Review and any suggestions or ideas that you have for the story I will appreciate.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Hi! I know it's been so long since the last time I updated but with the exams it was difficult and I started university so I was adjusting to the changes. Hope you can forgive me with this chapter. ;)**

 **Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own anything, just my OC.**

 **Note: - "Talking"**

 **\- 'Thinking'**

* * *

 **Ancient Lovers**

 _Chapter 2_

3rd Person Pov

In a classroom full of vampires that were still dumbstruck at what was happening, there were two people still in silence after greeting each other.

'Who is that woman?' thought Ruka angrily, furious that someone was being so close with the person she loves.

'Why hasn't Kaname ever said anything to me about her?' thought Takuma, wondering why his best friend kept this a secret from him.

'Interesting' thought Akatsuki, with no other opinion formed on the matter.

'What? Who is she to think she can get close to Kaname-sama? Unbelievable! But Kaname-sama seems to know her and enjoy her presence. Ugh... I do not like any of this!' thought Hanabusa still in shock at seeing this side of the person he looks up to.

'Why do I get this feeling of nostalgia, like I have met her before? But from where? I can't recall... Well, it will come to me sooner or later.' thought Shiki.

These were only some examples of what was crossing through the minds of those that were present to see this... anomaly. This new side of their leader.

Kaname Pov

I can't believe she is really here. For so long I had to endure living without her. I leaned in, eyes closed, putting my forehead to hers. Inhaling once again her scent. How I have missed it.

After many minutes she broke the silence "Have you been eating? And sleeping? I can tell you haven't."

It was a statement; there was no point in trying to deny it. "No I haven't, I couldn't sleep or eat the moment I felt you're awakening. I was anxious to see you after so long"

And it was true; it felt like an eternity had passed without her by my side.

"Well that may be true but I don't like it when you don't take good care of yourself." She said, concern for his well being clear in her eyes.

It was just another thing that made his heart warm up at the affection she had for him. And clearly it was mutual because he could see from her pale complexion that she hasn't drunk any blood.

"Then you understand how I feel when I say that I don't like it either when you do the same thing. Why didn't you drink blood before coming to me? You knew I was waiting, a few more minutes wouldn't have made a difference." I tell her with concern in my voice; after all she has been deprived of blood far longer than me.

With a soft smile on her face she says "I didn't want to wait a few more minutes, my main concern was to be by your side because I couldn't stand being away from you."

Just like that when I think that my love and affection cannot grow more than it already is she goes and proves me wrong.

"Well then I guess I can forgive you"- I say all the while smiling softly -"but as soon as we are back in my room you will feed, and I won't take a no for an answer." I say sternestly, this time leaving no room for argument.

I can tell from the gasps I hear from around the classroom that what I just said shock them all but I don't care because right now my attention is only for the woman in front of me.

Said woman rolled her eyes and replied with a soft mocking voice "Yes, my Lord"

This made me sigh, but I know she can tell that I'm not annoyed with her, she was always able to read my emotions through my eyes, I chuckled in my head at the fact, she is the only one that knows me inside out.

"The class is about to finish so when we reach the dorms I will introduce you to everyone. And I still need to inform the…" I was interrupted by the sound of the door opening with force. Zero was the first to enter and pulled out his bloody rose, aiming at Kara.

I could feel the rage growing in me at the threat he represents, 'How dare he try to hurt my Kara, especially with her being weak from just waking up.'

In seconds I was in front of her, protecting her with my body, my left hand still holding her right one. I knew that my eyes were glowing red in my anger and desire to protect her, Seiren was beside Zero the moment he pulled his gun, her arm stretched with her finger nails pointed at his throat ready to intervene at any moment.

I could also hear the other students stand up, their eyes also red no doubt, despite the fact that they don't know Kara they will use their powers to protect me. 'And later when they know who Kara is and how important she is to me they will also protect her. I will make sure of it.'

3rd Person Pov

From behind Zero comes Yuki with a shocked face, not sure what to do but she pulls out artemis ready to defend Zero. The last one to enter is the headmaster, at a much more calmed pace, who comes to stand in between Kaname and Zero, although more to the side then in the middle.

For a few moments nobody moved, just watching to see who would make the first move. In the end it was the headmaster who talked "Well, how about we all just calmed down and…"

He didn't get to finish before Zero starts shouting "CALM DOWN? This _vampire_ "- he said the word with such disgust that made all the vampires in the room narrow their eyes at his tone -"entered the school grounds without permission and attacked me!"

Yuki looked at Kaname and said, coming to the defense of Zero, "That's right, she knocked him unconscious!" The Headmaster just released sigh and shook his head at their antics, knowing that a headache was coming from this mess.

Kaname simply looked at Kara with a raised eyebrow. "You knocked Mr. Prefect here unconscious?" He didn't look angry or annoyed, only amused at her actions.

She looked at him with an innocent face and said in an equally innocent voice "He was being rude, I believe it was my duty to, shall I say, educate him when speaking to his elders."

"Indeed." Said Kaname, chuckling at her response.

That answer only seem to angered Zero even more if the look on his face is anything to go by. The rest of the night class knowing this started laughing at the thought making a few of them calm down, their eyes no longer glowing, the few who still were on guard even if they found themselves laughing were the more loyal to the pure blood, like Ruka, Aido and Akatsuki among others.

Finally to put an end to this, the headmaster said "Alright, I think that's enough, Kaname can you tell us who this Lady is so that we can all go back to what we were doing?"

"Of course, this is our new night class student, Kuran Kara, my fiancé and an ancient vampire." He said in his usual calm voice, although there was fondness when he said fiancé. There were gasps of shock from everyone present, equally about the fact that their beloved leader had a fiancé and about the ancient being that was in their presence.

With a smile of amusement on her face from the looks of everyone present that were looking at the two of them, and the small smirk she could see on Kaname's face, she said with a wave of her hand.

"Hello! It's a pleasure to meet you."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Just something for the next chapter (may include small changes in the words):**

 _Kara: Just thinking that you were alone for so many years saddens me._

 _Kaname: It doesn't matter now, you are here, don't think about the past, just imagine our future for now on, together._

 **Review and any suggestions or ideas that you have for the story I will appreciate.**


End file.
